Lament For Lost Dragons
by Mage of Dragons
Summary: A little song about Brekke and Lytol, written for everyone who's ever lost their dragon.


_A/N: I wrote this about 6 months ago, but never got to post it, because now is the first time they let us put AMC stuff on here. Just a random little drabble/song I wrote about Brekke and Lytol._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely world of Pern, though I wish I lived there.

* * *

**

Out here in the darkness

Lying beneath the stars

The sky so big above me

And I feel so small

Sometimes, sitting still

I imagine you beside me

You were a part of me

A part that's now gone

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Every moment I remember

That forever lasting bliss

The first touch that broke

Everyone's hearts seeing us there

I hold you in my heart

I will miss you forever

A bond so close cannot

Be severed by anything

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

I will never be alone

But my heart will beat its

Own tune to our love

You will never be forgotten

I saw you that moment

Your eyes were shining

Brighter than the sun

Not for anyone but me

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

I'm cold and I'm lost and I

Need to feel your touch

Just once more

I want to see you sitting right there

Here I am lonely but

Not without anyone beside me here

But I can't find you out there

Please come home

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Your face is forever embedded

In my heart and my mind

You were a different kind

Than everyone

I'm looking I'm searching

Have you gone to the cold

Beyond _between_

Somewhere where I can't find you anymore

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Without you I am lost

Inside myself in my memories

I dwell

Lost to you lost to me

How can I go on after that first time

I would have been with you forever

But now you are gone

But where are you?

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Sometimes I sit and cry

For all the times that we shared

And all the times

We missed out on

Are you lost and lonely

Cold and frightened

In some new world where

Everyone is alone

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

I'm looking I'm searching

Somehow I can't find you

I've been calling your name

Come back to me please

I've never been alone before

Not with you right by me

Now I lie awake and wonder

Where is everyone

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Sometimes I'm tired I need

Someone to hold me close

To understand the deepest things

The that ones I can't say

You were always so close

You were in my heart

And my mind

Now you only live in memories

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Hw can I go on

Without you

Everything

Is lost, all gone, all gone

I never knew how

Alone I was until

You came and showed me the light

But no more

* * *

Are you out there?

Somewhere in a Weyr so far away

Can you hear me?

I need you so much today

Today…

Today

* * *

Falling stardust like gems

Like the tears from my eyes

I will always wonder why

It had to happen to me

Too awful to remember but

Too good just to hide away

The good and the bad times

And the happy and sad times

* * *

They're all gone away…

But you'll never go away…

* * *

_A/N: So, R&R! _

_Anyhoo... I been thinking of writing a fic called_ Seventeen _about the other first dragonriders, besides Sean, Sorka, and the kid who died in the accident. Anyone want to co-write it with me? Just e-mail or put it in a review if you're interested._

_MoD_


End file.
